Inside of MTF's Pandora's Box, SCP-076-2 X SCP-105
by HeWhoKnocks6
Summary: An exploring of SCP 105 and 076 starting when they met to test Iris to join MTF Omega-7, then following a couple missions they both worked on. After that, the disbanding of Omega-7, just to give some development. Then we get to a couple years down the line, Multiple SCPs have escaped and the world is in ruin, Iris is on her own, but the world has become unforgiving to anyone.


I do not own nor have I written any characters/SCPs, all of those can be found on the SCP Wiki: /

This fanfiction occasionally changes perspective on who it follows, it mainly follows SCP-105 AKA: Iris, and in the future SCP-076 AKA: Able, although on occasion it will be from the perspective of a document, I will always try to be clear who is writing said documents. On the same note, documents may on occasion come with the [DATA EXPUNGED] and [REDACTED], but fear not, these won't encompass any of the scenes you're here to see.

Now, there is some development that goes on before the two get together, I like a development in a romance story, not just two people thrown together.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions and Initiative

Iris was escorted to a remote and deserted area not too far from the base, where she was being held. She was proposed to join a "team" of some sort, they seemed very interested in her and her camera's ability, and she was excited to give them a try, she found it fun, doing the little tests, and not actually being seen as crazy. When they arrived, they exited the armored van they traveled in and she was escorted by two weird soldiers as well as a second vehicle full of them, she thinks they were called, MTF, or something like that as well as Dr. Dantensen, the one who initially proposed the idea to her, he's nice she thought. As they arrived at the designated, Dantensen looked at his watch, and swore to himself, Iris could just hear him though.

"Of course, they're late".

Iris tilted her head a bit, wondering who exactly was late, of course she was told that someone who was also extremely special was the basis of this team, but that was all she knew, she grew more curious now thinking on who it could be, what made them so special? Were their abilities like hers, were they different, just who was this person? As she thought to herself though, a helicopter could be heard in the distance getting closer and louder rather quickly, a much more convenient method of transportation then the van. As it touched down on the ground it was deafeningly loud, and Iris covered her ears, squinting her eyes from the bits of dust being picked up from the ground. Soon the helicopter blades slowed, and it became much easier to hear and see, Iris began to rub her eyes when she heard Dantensen talking to someone.

"Ah, you're finally here, fashionably late of course, welcome to your testing ground, Able".

Iris opened her eyes to get a look at who this Able was, her eyes took a second to adjust, she saw a form approaching her.

"Wait wait, Able-!".

Iris, now re adjusted eyes saw as a very strange but menacing man walked right up to her, he had well over a foot of height over her, making her look up towards him and him down to her. Wearing only a worn cloak, his chest was covered in strange markings as well as a device around his neck, his skin a strange olive color. Looking down to her, coldly but also with a hint of intrigue, which put off Iris at first causing her to take a step back in surprise, as the man turned back to the doctor.

"So, this is the one you're proposing to join my team, she doesn't seem to be a warrior of any type". His eyebrows furrowed, "Is this some sort of joke you-", he proceeded to call Dantensen some sort of word that Iris could not understand in a very strange language.

Dantensen stepped between the man and Iris and stated to him, "No Able, no, she may not be very fit for combat, but we believe her abilities are of very much use to the team, if we didn't see this as useful, we wouldn't be talking as it is". The man, she now knew as Able, raised an eyebrow and waved his hand and said, "Have you prepared a test to prove this to me?".

The doctor nodded his head, and the two were escorted over to where the test would be started.

* * *

The test was fairly simple and straightforward, several devices were spaced out a mile from each other, her and Able were to activate as many as they could, they would then be scored appropriately. Iris, couldn't help but smile, looking over at Able, he didn't seem to have anything to help him in this, she felt very comfortable and confident in her ability, and prepared herself, and then, the test began.

In a blast of power and speed, Able took off towards the first device, at speeds comparable to that of a car, Iris was again caught off guard by Able, she knew he had abilities, but she somehow didn't expect something like that. Snapping out of her phase of shock she ran forward readying her camera to start taking pictures of each of the devices, she wasn't going to lose this competition. The test went on and Iris activated each device the second the picture finished developing, but the time she needed to wait for that was a shocking amount of time for Able, moving still at considerable speeds, she knew that this was not gonna be much of a walk in the park, when she got an idea. Eventually, Able would have to make his way towards where she started, which she could use, she took a couple photos of where Able would, hopefully, pass by and give her an opportunity to slow him down.

Afterwards, she continued down the line of devices, waiting until finally, Able made his way on foot in her direction, she pulled out one of the photos she took earlier, ready to trip him up, or move something in his way, but he was just too fast, he was there for only a second, if even that, if she was going to do something, it would have to be before he got there. She grabbed the next photo, but there was nothing there that could trip the freight train that is Able. The next photo, and the one after that, nothing, it was looking like Able couldn't be stopped, and she just wasted her time, until the last photo, it wasn't much, but it was worth a try, a nice sized stone. She reaches into her photo and moved it into roughly where Able would be, she pulled her hand in time to see Able's foot comes down in the stone, crushing it but catching him a bit off guard.

Looking back, she could see Able stumble for a second and roll forward at least three times, but her victory was cut short as he rolled right up to his feet, and started running again, though his speed decreased, it was minimal and only for a second, not wanting to waste any more time, Iris focused her efforts on the devices, and shortly after that event, the test was called to a finish and the two were brought back, and the test results were revealed to the two of them.

* * *

Iris wiped some sweat from her brow, both from the running and learning that she scored significantly higher than Able on the text, she was a bit surprised when she learned just how handily she had won. While at first surprised, Able seemed to be impressed and approached Iris yet again, this time giving her a look of respect rather than intrigue.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, you surprised me out there, I'm curious, how do your powers work". Iris was actually a little excited to explain her powers to Able, she felt like she was giving off a good impression on him and the team as a worth while member. She grabbed the camera around her neck and showed it to Able.

"So, basically, when I take a picture at a location, I can interact with anything within reach of where I took the photo, like-". Before she could finish, Able quickly snatched the camera from her grasp and started examining it. "H-Hey!" Iris blurted out at Able, reaching for her camera, which was a it to far out of reach from her grasp. Able, almost completely ignoring Iris says, "Very strange, just take a 'picture' and you can manipulate objects, maybe even people". Before this went on too long, Dr. Dantensen spoke up, "Able, return the camera to Iris, any information you wish to know of it can be supplied to you through me". Able shrugged and gave back the camera to Iris, who gave him a pouty face in return.

As Iris put the camera around her neck, Able put out his hand, in what she took as a hand shaking gesture. She reached her hand out to shake, but as soon as he grabbed her hand, he pulled her in towards him, her running directly into his chest, where he leaned his right to her ear. As he whispered, very coldly, "The rock was moving almost caught me off guard, welcome to the team, Iris". Iris, pushed herself away, Able letting go of her.

As she stepped back, she saw every Agent, guns up and at the ready, and Dr. Dantensen with what looked like a strange switch looking quite worried, yet Able walked away, far to casually for the situation. Iris, was still a bit shocked at Able's reaction and sudden aggressive way of letting her know, he knew. After the situation was cleared, Able and his team left and the escort brought Iris and Dr. Dantensen back to the base, Iris was brought back to her room to ponder what happened at the test, and how she is now in this team, with that powerful man.

* * *

[Test Record]

██/██/████

SCP-105 was able to score higher on the test then SCP-076-2, quite handily and will furthermore be a part of Mobile Task Force Omega-7. SCP-076-2 seems to hold a higher respect for SCP-105, but his actions after the test seemed to almost imply a bit of anger that he lost, nothing came of harm to either entity, but the incident caused a scare, but the situation was defused quickly and both were returned to containment without incident, SCP-105's unit of operation will focus not on strike and capture but on reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, this part of Pandora's Box has been dubbed the name "Team Iris".

-Dr. Dantensen

* * *

[Team Iris Update Report]

██/██/████

Since SCP-105 has joined Pandora's Box, the team has carried several missions which has helped in the endeavors of the SCP Foundation, including Team Able's missions. Though, in the latest mission, SCP-105 refused to help in the mission due to it becoming an assassination mission, although the team persisted, SCP-105 refused to assist, question about this decision was explored in Interview Log 105-21-6543. In this report, SCP-105 had reported that her anomalous abilities had disappeared. Seeing this for myself, I believe that SCP-105 should be reclassified as Neutralized. After undergoing amnestic treatment, she can thus be released into the public again with regular monitoring, I strongly recommend this to the O5 Council.

\- Dr. Dantensen

Request: Denied

* * *

[SCP-105 Updated Report]

Due to Dr. Dantensen's attempt to aid SCP-105 with an escape attempt, he is forbidden from having any contact whatsoever with SCP-105. After reviewing the interview between them, Dr. Dantensen subtly gave SCP-105 the idea to fake losing their abilities.

\- O5-██

* * *

[██ Months later...]

* * *

[MTF Omega-7 Request]

Urgent Request

Sightings of a group of individuals using multiple anomalous entities has been discovered, and immediate action is required. This is a request to have both Team Able and Team Iris to infiltrate, terminate the group as well capture the entities immediately, we are sure that this is our only opportunity.

Agent ██████████

Mission Request Granted

End of Chapter 1


End file.
